Duo Goes to Hell?
by drefon
Summary: The title says it all...
1. Chapter 1 Duo goes to hell?

DISCLAIMER!!! (@.@)  
*** I DO NOT OWN DUO NOR ANY OTHER THINGS RELATING TO GUNDAMWING***  
  
Duo Goes to Hell?  
The blasting sulphur fumes singe the souls of the wicked... This is hell. A small raft is moving across the river Styx... the captain is Death.  
  
With his skeletal hands he piolets the raft across the river of blood, brimstone, and damnation...  
"Are we there yet?" a muffled voice emerges from the previously silent cloaked passenger.  
  
"...No We Are NOT THERE YET!!!", bellows Death, " WOULD YOU PLEASE STOP SAYING THAT EVERY FIVE MINUTES!!!!".   
"Umm... yeah sure..." says the passenger who proceeds to remove the hood from over his face.   
Duo Maxwell stands silently on the rickety raft of death as he awaits his arrival to hell.  
  
He says, "I just have one more question..."   
"Oh and whats that little man?" mutters Death.  
"well...", starts Duo, "...why exactly is it I`m going to hell?, I mean don`t you usually have to do bad things to go to hell? I`ve done nothing wrong in my entire lifetime... well... almost nothing wrong...".   
  
"ALMOST NOTHING WRONG!?!?!??!", shouts Death, "COME ON MAN YOU KILLED PEOPLE FOR A LIVING... HELL YOU EVEN CLAIMED TO BE A GOD, THE GOD OF DEATH NO LESS!".   
"Ummm... theres something wrong with that?", asked Duo childishly.   
  
"MY GOD! YOU MUST BE THE STUPIDEST HUMAN SOUL EVER TO GO THROUGH HERE. WHATS WRONG WITH IT!!! WHATS WRONG IS THAT ITS A SIN TO KILL... AND A SIN TO CLAIM TO BE GOD BECAUSE THERES ONLY ONE GOD ... and you pitiful human soul ...could never hope to be remotely godlike...", snarled Death.   
  
There was complete silence for a moment as the raft continued along its journey.   
"I had to kill those people... I AM THE GOD OF DEATH!!!", bursted Duo before he started laughing away like a madman.   
"Pah a fools dillusions.....", sighed Death.   
"Nope I am the god of death and you have no clue what your talking about," Duo stated.   
  
Grinning Death says, "Oh yeah? if your the god of death then why are you dead and going to hell?". "Umm.... I`ll have to get back to you on that one," Duo said sheepishly...  
"... Are we there yet?" Duo asked again.   
"NO WE ARE NOT THERE YET NOW SHUT UP AND JUST ENJOY THE RIDE!!!", Shouted Death and everything went silent...   
  
After some time the raft struck the land with a thunk.  
"Ahh here..." Sighed Death.  
"Bout time that had to be the longest trip I`ve ever been on... in deathscythe that would have taken like 5 seconds but nooooo.... we have to take the long route...." Duo whined as he walked off in a huff.  
  
"Good Luck Lucifer... you`ll need it," Death mumbled as he gets back on his raft and leaves hell towards the other side of the river Styx. 


	2. Chapter 2 Enter Sethy

Chapter 2... (o,,o)  
Standing amongst the smoldering ash and black sand Duo looks over his new home.  
"Hmm... I wonder if the food is any good?", Duo thinks aloud to himself.  
"It Sucks just like everything else about this place," grumbles a small voice.  
Duo spins to look behind him but all he can see is the river Styx eagerly awaiting the passage of new souls.   
  
"Umm...", Duo says nervously, "who said that?".  
"ME!" says a small purple fuzzy demon thingy that appears on Duo's left shoulder.  
"ACK!" yelps Duo, "DEMONIC DUST BUNNY!!!".  
The creature clings to Duo's shoulder as he runs around in circles trying to get the fuzzy little bugger off him. Finally duo gives up and collapses on the black sand beneath him.  
  
"HA give up already did ya?... Well then I'd say its time for introductions" the fuzzy creature says as he grins.  
"Argh... alright..." Duo groans in frustration, "my name is-".  
"Duo Maxwell..." the creature interrupts.  
"Y-yeah but how?" Duo starts.  
"Did I know your name?" the fuzzy demon questions.  
"Yes..." Duo replys.  
"Easy... I`m your Muse... the name's Sethy"   
  
~~~A moment of silence shrouded over the two...~~~  
  
"A what?" Duo questions.  
"Geeze... no wonder we ended up here, you skull's so dense that my inspirational powers couldn`t get through..." Grumbles Sethy.  
  
~~~Another brief moment of silence sets in.~~~  
  
"GOD A MUSE YOU KNOW... I INSPIRE YOU... BAH!!!" Sethy shouts in frustration.  
"ARGH!!!" Duo yells "too much... slow down... head hurts...".  
"heh... no wonder I did a bad job of inspiring you..." Sethy mumbles.  
"Whats that?" Duo questions as he gets off the ground and dusts himself off... Sethy still clinging to his shoulder.  
  
"Umm... I said... I think we should go towards that really, really, big, scary looking black palace way over there and meet the guy who's in charge down here."  
"Oh good Idea," Duo replys and starts to walk up the trail lined with skulls and firey marble pillars.  
  
So Duo and his newly discoverd muse Sethy set out towards the really, really, big, scary looking black palace way over there to go meet the master of this hellish place... his name is Lucifer... and he has been awaiting Duo's arrival.  
***Authors note...***  
After this chapter I`ll try to get a new chapter out every 5 days or so... as I am pressed for time and am going to work on other fics as well...  
I hope you enjoied this one and I have plans to make this "series" last for some time... Also I changed the rating to PG since well... hell and demons and such can be classed as not suitable for chidlins...  
Thanx.... Drefon (o,,o) 


	3. Manic Muse

Chapter 3 (.)  
Black lightning flashes in the glowing red subterainian sky.  
"Velcome to my underground palace mwahahahahahaha"  
"Shut up Sethy..." Grumbles Duo.  
"Ha! like you could make me... remember I`m your muse...", snickers Sethy, "thus what I want to inspire you with i can and just might... hehehe"  
*Duo suddenly feels inspired to bow before the fuzzy purple demon thingy and start to sing 'I love you, you love me, your my master for all eternity...'*  
  
"Grr.... must resist inspiration..... gahhh....", Duo cries as he falls to his knees.  
"Must resist..... ack.... c-cant hold on much longer....."   
Suddenly Duo's eyes start to glow red.  
"uh oh... what the-?"   
Sethy manages to say only this before Duo reaches out with his right hand and grabs his muse by the throught.  
  
"GAAA.... c-can't breathe..... everything turning dark.....", is all Sethy manages to say before his face starts to turn purple.  
"Oh My God!, Sethy speak to me are you alive!?!?!?" Duo screams franticly.  
  
~Sethy lies there on the ground silently~  
  
Suddenly Duo bursts into manic laughter, while Duo is rolling about in the ash and sand Sethy gets off the ground and brushes the soot off his fuzzy purple fur.  
"Serves ya right you backstabing girly boy" Sethy snarls.  
"P-P-Please M-Make it *Bwahahahahaha* S-Stop!!!", cries duo in a fit of laughter and tears.  
"Fine your making me look pathetic hanging around with a laughing crying madman.", Sethy Grumbles.  
  
~Duo stands up and composes himself as Sethy land on his shoulder and makes himself comfortable~  
  
"Well lets get a move on it... we need to make some progress," Sethy grumbles, "...after all only the rest of eternity to get to that palace and meet "The Man" in charge here."  
"Right... only... where did that really, really, big, scary looking black palace way over there go to?" questions Duo.  
  
"pah... human souls......", Grumbles Sethy, "... look behind you Duo."  
"Oh thanks Sethy.", says Duo.  
"Not a problem... its what I do... and one question... did you see that dark looking city surrounding the really, really, big, scary looking black palace way over there before?"  
Duo replies, "Umm.... no actually I didn`t... hmm...".  
  
"Hmm...", Sethy mumbles.  
"Well," Duo says, "lets get going maybe we can find something out in that city before we go to that castle"  
"Good Idea Duo, in fact I think you took the thought right from me... heh heh heh." Sethy snickers to himself.  
  
So this team of two delinquents starts forward... again towards the gloomy towers and dark shadows of the city ahead... 


	4. City limits

Chapter 4 (x,,x)  
The streets smell of brimstone, the tall looming buildings cast shadows everywhere.  
This is the dark looking city surrounding the really, really, big, scary looking black palace way over there.  
  
"Well this looks like a lively place," mumbles Sethy as he looks down the empty dark street.  
"Hmm... whats that over there?" Duo asks as he points to a glowing light coming from within a building nearby.  
"Hey, looks like fun lets go!" exclaims Sethy as he grabs Duo's ponytail and starts to drag him towards the building.  
"OW OW OW OW OW LET GO SETHY!!!!"  
Sethy ignores Duo's angry screaming and proceeds to drag him faster towards the building.   
Once there Sethy lets go of Duo's hair and darts into the building.  
  
"Grrr... I`ll get that rotten little muse." Duo mumbles to himself as he walks into the building.  
  
Suddenly the doors behind him burst into flames and melt away into nothingness.  
Looking around the room Duo sees Sethy gaged and tied to a chair.  
*That very instant Duo feels inspired to go ungag & untie Sethy from the chair*  
Once untied Sethy flaps his wings a few times and floats about in the air.  
  
"How'd you get tied up like that? Duo asks Sethy.  
"Two really big angry looking monkeys with wings on their backs did it." Grumbles Sethy.  
"What is this place?" Duo asks.  
"No clue, but I think they put us here so we don`t go to the really, really, big, scary looking black palace way over there." says Sethy.  
  
So Duo and Sethy stand in the room, wondering how to get out...  
... in the distance disco music can be heard.  
  
*Note* Don`t have a lot of spare time lately, can`t promise a regular set amount of days till this continues onward... please check in though as I won't abandon you nor the story... thnx... Drefon 


End file.
